The one who melted Eric Northmans heart
by Whitewolf1312
Summary: Erics falling real fast. He finds a young were whos just as stubborn and hotheaded as him but what happens when shes attacked and on deaths door? Lots of twists and turns. Eric/OC Please REVIEW!:
1. Chapter 1

The one that melted Eric Northmans heart.

Chapter 1; A new begining...

The dark night was not cold yet quite crisp, the Shreveport park was still full of people because of the lovely weather, children laughing, the smell of meat while people had barbeques and the lighting around the park made it just as enjoyable at night as it was in the day time. The young brunette sat on the park bench swinging her feet and scowling at a bird that flew past. It's not the birds fault I'm so messed up it's my parents! I don't wanna be a were thats the last thing I ever wanted to be! She inwardly screamed. She was no older than 17. Her huge blue grey eyes always curious, her big lips always seemed to be in a pout and her thick hair was yet to be tamed. Her long dress was whipping around her legs thanks to the summer wind. She plopped her self onto the ground facing the wind so her hair wouldn't be blown onto her face. The lush grass was always best in summer as the other months it was usually damp. As she layed there she did not hear the sound of approaching feet.

He sat down next to her and stared. Theres something about her he thought to himself. "You look like a vampire you know, out at night, pale skin." She heard a male voice beside her. "Mate if that was an attempt at a pick up line your out of practise. And I'm not interested." She replied not even bothering to open her eyes "One it was a pick up line meerly an observation and two you have'nt even looked at me so how could you possibly tell if you were interested unless of coarse your a lesbian." He said back in a polite tone.  
"Im not a lesbian i just don't want a boy friend. I dont care if your Robert bloody Pattinson bugger off," She snapped. "You mean that poofy sparkling vampire?" She nodded. "Honey I'm no movie vampire. I'm the real deal." She finally opened her eyes to spare him a glance. Not even her eyes could escape his looks. His golden hair and eyes the same colours as hers to a tee. He was very tall and muscular. The sight of him could make any woman melt but she but an uninterested face on and closed her eyes again.

"So you don't like what you see? I must say I centainly do," He said flirtaciously. She sat up suddenly with a scowl on her face. "Why are you even bothering trying to chat me up there is atleast one hundred girls here that are more beautiful and skinnier than me! It cant be my blood because I'm a were so what is it that you want?" She snarled at him. He looked a little taken aback. "Now I might like you but you must remember despite the fact your a were wolf you must hold your tongue around vampires with out your pack here, they won't all be as leniant as me," He replied harshly lifting her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "And as for why I'm paying you attension is because I don't like bags of bones with no breast or asses, I like curves." He said confidently. "I must say if your breasts are natural they are quite sensatoinal." He added cheekily. I stared at him skeptically. "I'm Eric Northman and you are...?" He said charmingly. "Jessie Merlotte" She replied letting a smile play around her lips. "Any relation to Sam Merlotte?" "I'm his daughter, How do you know him?"  
"My friends boss" He said the word friend bitterly. "Arlene, Holly, Tanya, Daniell or Sookie?" "Sookie" He nodded. The two talked for hours as she enventually let her guard down. They talked about Sookie, How she could be Sams daughter and Bon temps and also about each other and a whole bunch of random things that had Eric laughing. She glanced down at her watch. One o'clock! "I gotta go Dad will kill me I said I was going to buy a tooth brush!" She said jumping to her feet. "It was real nice meeting you Eric." She rushed. "Wait! Will you be here tomorrow?" He called as she began trotting away. "You'll just have to come tomorrow to find out!" She called back.

Erics P.O.V: I leapt to my feet as soon as she was out of sight. What the fuck was that about? I just sat here for four hours talking to some were pup! I will not becoming back tomorrow something about her messes with my head. I'm feeling real emotions like I lo- like I want her around and like i want to help her and comfort her. I need Pam to knock some sense into me. One-thousand years of cold, calculated decisions were not going to be ruined by some little girl. I began racing home as fast as I could attempting to clear my head. Maybe some sex would help me forget her. I arrived with a thud out side the back door of fangtasia. I found my self in a dream like state as i opened the door, running a hand through my blonde hair. Pam rushed to me in an instant. "You look like hell," She commented snidley. I shot her my famous I'm-in-a-mood-don't-test-my-patience look. "Pam something terrible has happaned." She looked at me intently. "I think I'm devolping emotions towards a were wolf." She look at me like some one had just staked her. She shook her head in disbelief. "You pulling my fangs! You might have gotten away with it if you had of left out the were part!" she laughed. I was getting real pissed. "Do I look like I am kidding?" I said acidically.  
"Eric your just tired go see Yvetta blow off some steam among other things and go to bed, come tomorrow evening you'll be back to your old self." I walked off that sounded like a good plan to me. Just as I turned to leave she slapped me on the ass. I turned and saw her cheeky grin and I winked and vanished to find Yvetta.

"Yvetta! "Yvetta!" I called out. "Oh Yvetta there you are." It was second before I had my clothes off and I enjoyed watching her take hers off slowly...

Jessies P.O.V: I tiptoed in the door attempting to get quietly into my room when Dad flicked on a light. "Where the hell have you been you left at seven saying 'I just wanna suss the place out Dad can I go to Sheveport it's bigger there and I'll be home by ten' But no it's two-fifteen in the morning." He wasn't shouting but he was speaking loudly and frowning. "I met a.. person and we got talking and I lost track of time I'm sorry it won't happan again." The frown faded from his face and a mocking grin replaced it.  
"By person you mean guy, I wasn't born yesturday. So whats his name?" He asked curiously. I blushed a deep red. "Uh Eric." He raised his eyebrows indicating for a last name. "Northman." His eyes widened in horror and shock. "You stupid, STUPID GIRL! He's a Vampire and a lying cheating son'o'bitch!" He screamed. I felt anger rising in me aswell. "You're an idiot! So thats what you wanna aspire to? Some fangbanger?" He shouted. "You have some nerve, I've been with you all of three days and you think that you can control me screw you!" I screeched back and stamped into my room and slammed the door. I threw myself onto the bed sobbing. How dare he! I knew Eric better than he did! I began to feel myself shift from all the anger. Once the fog of anger had dissapeared I began to think clearly. Dad will never let me out tomorrow night if he thinks I'm running off with Eric I'll have to suck up. I wasn't quite calm enough to change back so I walked into the lounge room in my wolf form. My soft white fur made me noticable as soon as I was in the room. He stared at me not quite angry not quite apologetic. I walked over to him slowly with my tail between my legs and head dipped slightly so i could give him my big blue puppy dog eyes. I jumped onto the couch with him resting my head on his lap. He patted my fur. "Listen you and him a done ya' here." I nodded my head. I had calmed down so i licked his cheek and leapt off the couch into my room. I quickly shifted back and got dressed. I came back in and layed my head back onto his lap. "I'm sorry Daddy, he probally glamoured me thats all. I definately wont be seeing him again." He stroked my hair softly, it felt oddly comforting. "Ok then go to bed you're gonna help me at work tomorrow, well I guess today so go get some shut eye." I gave him a quick hug and went to bed.

I woke up at ten o'clock and put on a Merlottes uniform. I think it makes me look sexy. I went into the bathroom to do my make up and in half an hour i was put together. I emergered into the kitchen just as dad was putting pancakes on the plates. "They smell great, Thanks. Dad does uncle Tommy still work at Merlottes?" He nodded because his mouth was full of pancakes. That made me eager to get going. I heard alot about uncle Tommy from the people round town, to me he sounded like fun. I ate my pancakes in record time and raced out the door and into the bar. A young vampire was sitting on a bar stool in a Merlottes uniform. "He you must be Jessica, my names Jessica to but people call me Jessie" She looked confused. "Im sorry should I know who you are?" She asked a little sarcastically. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Sams daughter." That got her attension. She smiled at me and went off to attend to what needed to be done. I walked up behind her. "Do you know if Tommy is here yet" I asked politely. She indicated out back as she was singing along to Bad things by Jace Everett.

I walked out back and saw a fit boy outside bring in the deliveries. "Well hi," I beamed at him. He looked slightly puzzled.  
"Hi there gorgeous, do I know you?" I laughed for a while and i think he was starting to think i was crazy. "I'm your neice," I said after i'd recovered from laughing. "Oh god and i just thought about you.. and me.. oh god ew!" When he got over it he came up and pulled me into a bear hug. "So you're Jessie huh? This might sound creepy but you sure are pretty." I blushed. Back in Florida every one thought I was ugly and wierd now in under twenty-four hours two people have said im pretty. "Also gonna sound creepy but your hot for and uncle." I winked at him. He pulled he into another hug.  
"Alright you two quit flirting i need some help in here!" A whiny voice scolded us. "Arlene I'd like you to meet my niece." he chuckled. Shock went on her face. She went off in a hurry calling for Sam.  
"C'mon we better get inside." He nodded and followed me.

When I got in I saw Dad talking to a pretty blonde. I went into the bathroom to check my make up but could still hear them clear as a bell. "A thousand bucks if you can guess who my daughter was out til two o'clock in the morning with?" "Brad Pitt?"  
"Eric Northman," He said through clenched teeth. I thought Blondie was gonna choke on her ice-tea.  
"You can't be serious! She's seventeen! Is she a fangbanger?" She whispered. "THATS MY DAUGHTER YOUR TALKING 'BOUT!" He yelled across the bar every one stopped to look at him. I came out of the bath room and every one looked at me. Suddenly uncle Tommy was at my side. "She ain't a circus attraction buzz off!" He yelled and every one put their heads down. Through out the day people were murmering stuff like, "gosh shes a cutie, she does look a lot like her dad, She looks sweet" I smiled sweetly as I handed every one there orders. On mine and uncle Tommys' break i thought i'd put my plan to action. "Uncle Tommy? Would you consider telling dad your taking me out tonight?" I asked laying on the sweet thickly.  
"And why's that?"  
"Because theres a guy I like and Dad wont let me go so i gotta sneak out to Shreveport." "Alright I'm in." He smiled. I couldn't help but beam back at him. "I could see you becoming my best friend." "You're already mine Tommy," He put his arm around my shoulders.

After work I went straight to the trailer to get ready while Tommy told Dad. I decided on a cute floraly dress that was quite suggestive. I threw my hair into curlers and vigoriously started on my make up it would be dark soon. In twenty minutes i was ready to go. I ran past Dad to the front door. "You look erm... nice," His eyes started at the pink pumps and went up the dress (what there was of it) and to my face. Every thing about my dad was screaming Tramp. "Why are you so dressed up?" "Oh please I've been dying to wear my new dress out," I heard a beep out the front. "C'ya dad" I ran out the door and hopped in tommys car. He wound down the window and called to Dad, "If we're gonna be late we'll probally crash at mine!" Dad waved as we drove off.

As soon as we were out of sight we began talking. "Im gonna drop you to Shreveport ok?" I nodded happily. "And you gimme a call when you wanna be picked up. Or atleast drop me a call if you'll be.. other wise engaged for the night so i wont worry." I thanked him the whole way to Shreveport. It was just dark when we pulled up to the park. I kissed him on the cheeck and ran to my favourite patch of grass. I sat listening to my ipod. An hour went past and I was getting nervous and cold. Hour by hour passed. It was now midnight and I had tears endlessly streaming down my face. I got up to leave well a group of probally ten weres came through the gate I spun on my heel and walked off but it was too late they'd seen me. "Where you going darling?" One called. "To my find my friend." I replied curtly. "They're very silly indeed to leave you all on you cold little lonesom." Another shouted. Within a blink of an eye the had me in a circle. With the stress i shifted. "She's even pretty as a wolf boys!" One laughed. I snarled and lunged for them, but they were quick spinning and grabbing my by the throat. I shifted back without meaning to. My naked body seemed to make them even worse as they pinned me to the ground and then the first one approached. I let out a echoing scream as he entered me and only hope some one could hear me.

Erics P.O.V: I sat in my office attempting the last of my paper work while my swedish music played in the back ground. Suddenly I heard one high pitched sceam after another. I knew that voice. It was her! I tried to ignore after a few minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran out the back door racing for the park. The screams were cut off completely with a gurgle. I ran faster hoping to find her when I saw them. An undescribable rage filled with in my seeing her bruised and bloody naked body laying on the ground gasping for air as they released on her. When they were done they began to beat her even more. I knew she couldn't hold out much longer. I had to think of a plan that wouldn't get us killed. But all rationallity went away when our eyes met. In that second I wanted nothing more than to rip them Limb from limb. I charged at them after summoning Pam. I grabbed two and killed them instantly. The others shifted and jumped on me. I pulled a dagger out of my belt and stabbed one in the chest twisting the blade. Their bites hurt but it was sheer adrenalin pumping now. I grabbed another by his jaws and pulled the top part of his head clean off. Suddenly Pam and chow were pullin gthe remaining wolves off me but three ran off leaving their pack brothers behind. I turned to them both. "Pam chow go back to my house and dig a grave." They both exchanged looks but vanished. I ran to her side. He pulse was so weak i could hardly be felt. Yet there she was still consious. I took my jacket off and covered her.

"P-pleas-se will y-you h-h-help me" She shivered rapidly. "I don't have enough blood to heal you." I said i could feel tear gathering in my eyes. "I hope you survive." I whispered and dug my fangs into her neck. Her scream could be heard for miles, then her body went limp... 


	2. Chapter 2

Jessies P.O.V:  
I pleaded for Eric to help me. I could feel my life slipping away second by second. "I don't have enough blood to heal you." I looked at him as blood began to drip onto his cheek. I was going to lay here and die in the middle of the Shreveport park just becuase I didn't listen to my dad. "I hope you survive," I heard him murmer. Survive what? Suddenly I felt his fangs dig in to my throat. I let out the loudest scream in my life and attempted to thrash but I was getting weaker and weaker. The darkness engulfed me as I went limp. I tried to run in the dark place find a light, a way out but there was nothing, nothing but blackness where all you could to is remember. I remembered when I was five with mum on the beach and I tried to run from the waves as the came into shore but I wasn't quick enough for one and I got balled over by the water. Then when I was thirteen. My first shift, I was so mad at my mother for not allowing me to go to my best friends party, I began to shake and drop to the floor next second I was a wolf. I ran away for a week or two. I couldn't calm down enough to change back to my normal self. The last night as I sit talking with Eric, maybe he'd did glamour me. There was a look in his eyes. I think I mistoke feelings for glamouring. I sat in the dark place and cried.

Erics P.O.V: As soon as she went limp, I opened my wrist and forced in to her lips. My blood went down her throat. When I was done she looked just as Pam had so maybe that was a good sign. I picked her up carefully and ran to the grave. I layed her in gentally and got down slowly after. I het the side of the wall making the dirt cave on top of us. I got confortable because we'd be there for three nights. While in there i thought about her. If I had of just let her die my problem would of died with her, but I cloudn't something deep inside of my compelled me to do it. How ever this probally wouldn't work any way. But what if it did? Could she still turn into a wolf? Would the were gene been canceled out? How could I have feelings for something as fragile as her? No I don't have feelings for her Pams right I'm just off my game thats all. I heard her move. I quickly dug out. "It worked, it worked." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed her hand as she slipped trying to get out. "What happaned?" She asked. I looked at her she looked almost the same a little fairer in colour hair a little darker and skin was pefect that was it. Still the same curious eyes looking at me. "Do you remember being attacked?" She nodded and shuddered. "Well I lost alot of blood and couldn't heal you so I turned you," Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I-I'm a vampire?" She asked bloody tears dripping on to her cheeks. Suddenly she shifted. Her wolf form hadn't changed much either. Whiter fur and slightly bluer eyes. It me though, she could still shift. She shifted back and I gave her my shirt which looked like a dress on her. "What do I call you? Master? Eric? Mr. Northman? Dad?" Her was pinched with panic you could practically see her fathers face on her eyes. "Eric will do." I tried to sound stern and tough but seeing her cry made me want to comfort her. "Let's get inside." I muttered. "Can I please go say good bye to Daddy and Uncle Tommy? Please Eric?" She sobbed. I stood there uncomfortably. Her bottom lip was quivering. Her face could make any one melt. I raised my hands in defeat. "Fine but be back by sun down!" The next thing I knew she was on my giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms akwardly around her. The next second she was gone.

I walked in the front door of Fangtasia. Pam appeared with a scowl on her face. "Where have you been? We've had no idea if you were dead or alive Eric!" She almost shout. "Congradulations Pam you have a baby sister." I said sarcastically. "You didn't did you?" She gasped. "You tried to bring the little were pup over? Well I hope her death has taught you why we dont assosiate with them." She said cockily.  
"She is alive and well Pam and she can still shift." I smiled at her reaction. "By the way fire Yvetta."

Jessies P.O.V: I ran as fast as I could to Dads. Running came effortlessly. One step after another it was fifteen minutes later when i arrived at Dads. I stopped running when I hit the front lawn. "What happaned!" I heard Dad scream.  
"Well she said she wanted to meet up with a guy in Shreveport so I dropped her down. I didn't know it was Eric Northman," Uncle Tommy whispered.  
"I'm going to stake the fucker myself!" He screamed. "Two weeks before they can get vampires to investigate him!" I heard enough I ran to the front door and opened it. When dad saw me he looked like he was going to cry. And that sent me over the edge of crying. I ran and hugged him before the tears started to fall sobbing into his shoulder as he patted my hair. Uncle Tommy saw the blood tears and his eyes widened so far i thought they'd pop out. "Sam she's a fanger!" Tommy screamed. Dad took a small step back and looked at me. His breath caught in his throat. "What has he done to you?" He whispered as tears fell onto his face. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "No dad you got it all wrong he saved my life! He didnt show to the park and as I went to leave a pack of weres showed up and did horrible, horrible things to me they bashed me and r- any way. Eric heard me screaming and he ripped the weres off me and by then I was only a minute away from dead and Eric lost blood so he didn't have enough to heal me so he turned me." I wailed. Tommy was sympathetic and Dad was unreadable. I walked over to the couch dizzy from all these emotions. Tommy wrapped his arms around me and let me ruin his shirt. I cried and cried and dad still stood there motionless. "Oh no," I gasped. I hadn't relised how long I had been crying but the sun was coming up. Maybe in wolf form I wouldn't burn as quickly! I shifted quickly and ran.

I never ran that fast in my whole life one paw after another. But I wasn't burning at all. In my wolf form i could walk in the sun. But it didn't matter right now I kept running for Fangtasia. When I got to the door I scratched on it with my paw. After five minutes went by a human came to the door. "Scram little doggy!" She yelled but I bolted past her and into light proof Fangtasia. I shifted back and told her to go. I ran into Erics' office naked thinking he'd be at home asleep. But there he was dripping blood at his desk. "Eric are you all right?" I asked paniced and ran to his side. He turned to me and glared. "Do you know what its like thinking your child is dead?" He glared. "I'm sorry Eric, I lost track of time and t-" He cut me off. "How did you get here it's half an hour since the sun was up?" He had a suprised look on his face. "The sun doesn't burn me in my wolf form possibly not in my human I haven't tested it yet." He started to soften. He raised his arm and I rushed under it hugging him. "I'm sorry I scared you Eric." I hugged him tighter. I couldn't understand the feelings coursing through me. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to comfort me. I wanted to be his lover but be protected like his child. He kissed my head. "Go get some sleep theres a coffin in here I'll use the one out back," And then he took his shirt off and left it on the table for me and vanished. I gladly put it on and went to sleep I was getting quite tired.

At sundown i woke feeling refreshed. Eric was already up and about and a female vampire walked in the door. "Pam did you bring some clothes for Jessie?" Eric asked.  
"It's got a name now? And yes I did." She had an accent i couldn't place. I heard Eric groan. "Are you gonna be like this for ever Pam? She has a name and it's Jessie and you will treat her like I treat you." He said sternly. I got out of my coffin wearing Erics shirt. I skipped into the room and once overed Pam. She looked nice. She tossed some clothes at me. The dress was beautiful and purple. When I looked at Eric I could of sworn my feelings for Eric intensified. "Could I maybe see my Dad again?" I asked turning on the full puppy dog eyes. "No," He growled. "After last night you're lucky if i let you out at all." I frowned at him. "You will help at Fangtasia tonight. Do you understand?" I nodded stifly.

"All you have to do is card people as they come in when every one is in you just circulate, insult a few people and drink alot of true blood." I smiled and nodded. "You look nice tonight." He smiled. I walked off to front entry. After an hour or so every one was in. I strutted up to the bar. "True blood please Chow." I grinned. He handed in to me wordlessly. What a happy chappy he is. Not. I was sitting at the bar drinking my true blood when a guy came up to me. I could instantly tell he was a vampire. "How are you 'lil darlin'? He asked.  
"Fine thank you," I said snappy. "Would you like to dance?"  
"No," "C'mon it'll fun."  
"I said no!" I spat. I felt his nails dig into my shoulder as he grabbed me. "I really think you should come dance!" He snarled. Suddenly his hand was off me and pinned behind his back. Eric had him in his tight grip.  
"Alexander this is my area and progeny if you want to live I suggest you apologise to the young lady." Eric said cold as ice sharp as splinters. Alexander shot him a no-way-in-fucking-hell look so Eric twisted his arm further hearing the bones crack. "Sorry!" He shrieked. Eric dropped him and grinned. "Now thats much better. But you should go now." Before Eric even finished he was out the door. "Thank you Eric." I smiled.

There were no dramas until about ten-thirty. The door flung open and Dad came in with three stakes uncle Tommy was trying to get him out side. Chow grabbed him by the throat. In a second i was on chow ripping at him, but he kicked me off sending me flying into a wall. I screamed out because one of the spikes went through my hand. Rage filled Tommys' eyes. "Hey Fanger no one throws my niece like that!" He yelled at chow. But Dad had other things on his mind. He came at Eric with a stake and for once Eric seemed to be at a loss of what to do. I lept in between him and dad snarling at Dad. "You betray your own family for this dead piece of shit!" He yelled. Anger swelled in me. "He saved my life!" I screamed back. "If it wasn't for him your life wouldn't need saving!" Tommy came to stand next to me. "Thats enough Sam" Tommy said. "Sookie was right, you're just a stupid fangbanger." He shouted. It felt as though he had slapped me in the face.  
"I said thats enough Sam!" Tommy shouted. Suddenly Dad sprung forth calling me bluff thinking I would move. Fact of the matter is, I wasn't bluffing. He stabbed me in the stomach thinking I'd move. Tommy ran up and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out almost instantly. He dragged Dad outside and drove off. I swayed on my feet and then everything went dark...  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three; Romance

Jessies P.O.V:  
"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Eric asked nervously. I never heard him with such panic in his voice.  
"Yeah she'll be fine She's had some blood so she'll heal fast, she's a very lucky girl it didn't go through her chest. How ever it was still a stake and she'll be sore for the next few days. I've also given her some medication that should bring her 'round, I wouldn't be suprised if she could hear us now. You know I only take cash right?" A squeaky voice spoke to Eric.  
"Your money will be there soon. Thank you doctor Ludwig." I heard her leave the room. "I don't know if you can hear me now, hopefully not but, girl do you know what you do to me? One-thousand years I was emotionless and now you come into my life and turn me upside down. But I do care for you. Rest now." He softly kissed my forehead. As soon as he was gone I sat up. He didn't know that my emotions were fried as well. I don't even remember having a crush before I met him now I was convinced it was love. From that point I knew I would do anything, be anything for him.

He brought me some blood in ten minutes later. As soon as he set the blood I jumped on him. I think he was going to attack until i thrust my lips onto his kissing him with every bit of force I had left in me. He kissed me back passionately. His big hand wen't up and twisted into my hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My fangs already slid out but his just did. He put me down and cleared his desk. I leapt on him again running my fingers through his golden hair. He layed me down on the desk I don't know where my dress went but that along with my bra and panties were gone. He started to kiss me from the hip up. I shuddered as he got to my breast. He continued up all the way to my mouth and kissed me hard. He kissed me back down until I felt his tongue inside me. I could of sworn my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Soon his fingers took the place of his tongue and he watched me squirm. I suddenly had an earth shattering orgasm. I slid down and began to rub him and slowly take him in my mouth. He gripped onto the desk speaking in a foreign language. He suddenly relised and I swallowed every thing he gave me. He pulled me off my knees as i straddled him. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Eric I was born ready," I purred. As he entered me I'm sure the moaning could be heard out side but at that point I simply didn't care. I could feel the orgasm building. I screamed and bit into Erics neck. Mine set off Eric as he bit me as well. He licked the bite mark he gave me lazily. I nuzzled my head against his bear chest. Eric started to repostion himself. "You cant be ready y-" but he was.

I woke up in Erics bed the next afternoon the sun was almost set. I went back to sleep only to be woken up by Eric running his hand up and down my waist. I turned to face him. He kissed my lips softly three times. I straddled him even though i knew he could easily throw me off. "Call in sick today. Your not going anywhere!" I chuckled. He did one of those heart breaking smiles. "Any other night I would of taken you up on that but you and me are going to club dead." I raised my eye brow curiously at him. "A real supe bar." I kissed him gentally on the lips. And quickly hopped off him. "Unless you saved that dress last night I have nothing to wear." I said matter of factly. He lifted his hand and indicated towards the cuboard. "Hm as honoured as I am to share your clothes, I would of thought blue was more your colour." I laughed pulling the red dress out. It had a plunging V neck line and was glittered with jewls and went all the way to the floor. He chuckled. "Its Pams smart ass."  
"Is that what you like about my ass that it's smart," I said temptingly. "No what I like about your ass i-" He was cut out by Pam barging in. I fell off the bed in shock managing to hit my scar on the nightstand. I drew a sharp breath in. The pain was so intense. "Pam get out of here!" Eric growled rushing to me. It felt like I had been staked all over again. "Your meeting with Alcide Hervaux has been pushed back a half hour," she muttered boredly. She raised her eye brows and licked her lips. "Well what have you two been doing?" She said her eyes were filled with lust. "Eric the pains not dying down!" I said through clenched teeth. Oh my god it felt like I was burning from the inside out. "Pam send for doctor Ludwig!" Eric called. I glanced down and saw my skin was going grey. The burning was spreading through me like a flame being fanned. "I think its silver poisoning!" He shouted. My eyes widened in pain as the silver took its second wind...

Erics P.O.V:  
I stared at her helplessly. Her eyes widening on pain and tears streaming down her face. It wasn't often I was put into the position of being helpless and I never liked it when I was. Her eyes begged me to do something to help her. I picked her up in my arms as she sobbed uncontrablly. I sat on the bed with her in my lap and did the only thing I could think to do, give her my blood. I opened my wrist up and put it to her mouth. I felt her close her lips and turn her head away. I grabbed the back of her hair and pulled lightly causing her to open her mouth in shock. Before she even had a second thought my wrist was at her mouth forcing her to drink. Sip by sip she went from her grey corpse colour back to her usual complection. I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't getting to happy yet Northman shes not in the clear at the moment. The stake had silver in it but she healed very quickly which forced the silver out of the blood stream. Pam said she bumped it which probally caused the silver to leak back into the blood. If you had of given her your blood straight away she would of been fine but I'm almost one-hundred percent sure its still in her." She paused catching her breath. "If this happens again she needs your blood straight away or we'll keep having a repeat of this." I nodded and looked back to jessie who was looking at me with an odd look on her face.

"What?" I asked genuinly curious.  
"Thats the second time you saved my life. Thank you Eric," She smiled kissing me. I felt a twinge of guilt. This sucked! First emotions now a conscience!  
"And if it weren't for me your life wouldn't of needed saving." I frowned. "Come now we must get ready to see Alcide." I said pulling her to her feet. "Why?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "I know who Alcide Hervaux is I needed to speak to him before I came into the area seeing as how im a werewo- well I guess were-vamp now. He seemed like a nice man." "A Vampire from my area has gone missing, Alcide is going to help us find him. Have you heard of Bill Compton?" She nodded. "Yes well he's gone missing and I believe Russel Edgington is responsible for that. He has a light tight room that we will be staying in for a few days." She began to pack the dresses and clothing I had put away for her in the cuboard. I had packed already so as soon as she was done I grabbed the cases for her and took them to the car.

She hopped into the front seat and pulled an ipod out. "Where'd you get that?" I laughed. She laughed to. "It was in my pocket that night." My face fell remembering how I ignored her screams. I could of saved her human life but I let Pams advice get in the way. I turned to see her singing in swedish. I had no idea she could sing. "Min Karlek kommer att ga pa skulle jag bli vad som helst for dig alskling. Din min en min enda du smalt mitt iskalla hjarta." It nearly brought a tear to my eye hearing it sung perfectly, the song I had loved for centuries. "My love will always go on I'd be anything for you darling. Your my one my only and you melted my ice cold heart." I sang back to her. She looked shocked.  
"How did you know what it means?" She asked.  
"I was born around there. Over a thousand years ago." She added the years together in her head.  
"Viking?" She asked widening her eyes. I nodded stiffly. She shuffled closer and put her head on my arm. It felt odd to be considered as comforting.

She went to that dreamy state that we vampires go into its the closest thing we do to sleep. Our mind drifts away to a dream our eyes close and we lose a level of consciousness and when we leave that state we feel refreshed. I woke her when we got to the petrol station we had to change or clothes at. She grabbed the red dress off the top on the pile of clothes in her suitcase as I grabbed my grey suit. Ten minutes later she came out make up done, hair perfect and the dress fit like a dream. "It has to be said you look mouth watering." I whispered in her ear. "You Mr. Northman divine." She beamed back.

We hopped back in the car and began driving. "You know up until a week ago I had never, not even by my own mother was ever called pretty or beautiful? Now I get to Louisanna and it's all I seem to hear. I wonder which state is lying." She said facing me. I was honestly shocked. She was very beautiful. Thick reddish brown hair, big blue-grey eyes, big naturally pink lips, nice curves and a truely beautiful personality. "Are you joking?" She shook her head and little blood tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't cry and ruin you pretty dress," I tried to sound soothing but it came out creepy more than anything else. "They all called me fat, ugly and disgusting. Even my own mother said and I quote 'I pray one day a man can see past your unattractive looks and fall in love with your personality. I would love grandchildren.'" I was getting madder and madder the more she told me. "Listen to me," I said grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look in my eyes. "You are not ugly in the slightest even Pam thought you were smokin' and we wouldn't lie. You could feel us lying." She smiled at me and the wierdest thing happened. She blushed. But she's dead she shouldn't be able to blush. "How did you do that?" I asked.  
"Do what?" She replied.  
"Blush, you just blushed!" I stated. She shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder what else you can do?" I muttered. "I can see auras and pick up certain thoughts." She said shrugging like what cant you? "And you didn't think to tell me?" I shouted. She shook her heard. I started to calm she didn't know all vampires couldn't, so I cut her some slack. "What colours mine?" I smirked. "Green that means happy and a little tinge of pink which means your in love with somebody." Her face fell a little. "Is it Sookie Stackhouse? You think of her alot." I shook my head. No I had it up to here with every ones favourite little gap toothed telepath. "Can you guess?" I said flirtasiously. She thought for a moment and then shook her head. I put my arm around her. "When you figure it out come tell me," I whispered in to her ear.

Jessies P.O.V:  
We pulled up out side club dead. Eric came around and opened my door for me and bowed. I giggled and did a curtsy. He took my arm and let me inside. I knew in a matter of a weak this tall blonde vampire had poached my heart. It wasn't fair for me to love him so much, when he loved someone else I was just there to do the nasty with when the mood takes him. But in my heart I knew no matter how much he wanted to use me I'd let him. I sighed deeply. We walked into the wooden hall way and came to an ancient door. The door was answered by a goblin. "Come in" He said gruffly. I scanned around for Alcide Hervaux. Eric saw him first and walked over to him with me in tow. When we reached Alcide I semi hid behind Eric. Alcide thrust his hand towards us. Eric grabbed it and firmly shoke it. "Who's that hiding behind you Eric?" He said with a half grin on his face. I stepped beside Eric. "Hey you that little were girl I talked to the other day," He said confused. It took him three seconds after that to notice I was a vamp. His face became very confused. "It's a long story," I told him. As we sat down I took my opportunity to take a look around the bar. I saw weres, shifters and Vampires. The walls were red and there was a big dancefloor. I glanced at Alcide he was still wearing a mask of confusion. "Do you guys want drinks?" I asked politely. "AB for me," Eric said handing me a fifty dollar bill. "Beer for me please." Alcide replied. I nodded and walked off towards the bar.

As I was sitting at the bar waiting for the bar tender to fill the order I saw some weres beating a young shifter boy. Maybe fourteen years old. I walked up to them, anger plastered on my face. "Hey let him go!" I half shouted at the one grabbing his throat. He just looked at me and laughed continuing to choke the poor boy. My fangs extended as I was getting angrier. I ripped the boy of his grasp and stood protectively infront of him. The were narrowed his eyes at me as he and his pack took a step closer. I hissed at them. Suddenly one leapt forward hitting me to the ground. I had a small cut but other than that I was fine. In a point of a second the man was on the ground with Eric standing over him. He pulled the man up by his hair and brought his fangs to his throat. "Apologise to the lady or I'll let her beat you herself," Eric said in a dark voice. The man apologised quickly. As soon as Eric released him the man joined his pack. They left club dead spitting and kicking things and mumbling stupid vampers under there breath. I saw a pale bony hand out stretched to me. I took it without thinking. The hand pulled me to my feet. When i was done dusting off my dress I looked up to see the cold dead eyes of Russel Edgington... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks to all you guys that favourited and subscribed you mean the world to me :] Later in this chapter she does his hair, if you want a visual aid see youtube wear Eric and Sookie are in the bed (It's a dream btw haahaa) so yeah he's SUPER HOT in that clip so I recomend you see it! and just so you guys know this character is based on me (If I was older and actually attravtive. :/

Chapter four; Hope. Betrayel?

"Well aren't we gusty for such a young age?" He said with a heavy Southern accent. I bowed to him. "I don't like to see others get hurt your majesty." I replied polietly. He raised his eye brows questioning my sanity then suddenly burst out laughing. I jumped back startled and landed straight onto Eric, I had no idea when he moved there but that almost made me jump out of my skin to. "I'm sorry young one. I forget being that age when I still had emotions. I lost mine at the four-hundred year mark." He chuckled. "What about you sir when did you lose your emotions?" He said looking past me at Eric.  
"I never had any to lose your majesty." Russel laughed and clapped like a five year old watching the wiggles. "That's what I like to hear. What's your name son?" He also signalled in my direction indicating he wanted my name as well. "I'm Lucas and this is Angel." He said grinning. Russel leered towards me like a hungery cat. "Angel sounds just about right. I must say my dear you are stunning. His progeny?" He asked as I concentrated on not blushing.  
"Yes she is."  
"The girl has a tongue Lucas let her use it." He said sharply. He glanced back to me. "So miss how old are you exactly? Oh and where are you from?" He said like he was speaking to an infant. "Ah six days sir. And we're from Louisianna" I said quietly. He eyes widened. And turned to Eric again. I thought I was gonna get a neck injury from constantly turning my head from Russel to Eric. "You travel this far with one so young? It must be quite urgent, why are you here?" He said suspiciously. "I didn't wan't to bring her but you know how clingy progenies are their first few months. Our friend Alcide was a bit upset so we thought we'd come cheer him up." I beamed at Russel. "I would be honoured if you would come to my mansion for the night?" He offered kindly. I looked at Eric who was making up something in his head. Russels aura was flaming impatient. "As much as we would like to we have plans with Alcide but we would love to visit tomorrow." I smiled nervously. "Actually that's better that gives me a chance to get organised." He smiled at me. He waved to us and walked out followed by his body guards.

As soon as he was out of sight I let out a sigh of relief. Eric put his arm around my waist and crushed his lips onto mine. Alcide came up to us. "Guys I'm tired. I'll leave the key under the mat and invite you both in. It's real nice seeing you again." He smiled at me. His aura flamed lust. Eric just nodded at Alcide. I smiled and gave him a small hug. "Lets dance," Eric purred. I had a moment of sheer panic.  
"I cannot dance! My hips look like my grandmothers and I'll embarrass you." I frowned. He did a lop sided grin. "All dancing is, is sex with clothes on and honey I saw your hips in action and there was nothing wooden about them." He said loud enough for the whole bar to look at us. I slapped him on the arm deciding whether to kill him or laugh. I chose laugh. "And you couldn't embarrass me." He said almost challengingly.

I took his hand hesitantly just as 'Insatiable' by Darren Haynes came on. When we got to the dance floors edge Eric spun me away from him though not letting go of my hand, then swiftly pulling me back into his chest. His hands slid onto my hips pulling me into a grind as we went down and came back up. I felt him smell my hair. in the blink of an eye he slid me back into a spin, this time letting go grab one hand and put the other on the small of my back. We danced against each other for hours, never stopping. I was shocked when Eric said it was five o'clock and the sun would be rising soon.

We walked out to the car and the street was still empty. I slid into the warm car next to Eric. I turned to him. "Do you think I look different from when I was human?" I asked in a small voice. "Not really, a few touch ups but still you," He said grabbing my hand and kissing it. The rest of the drive home was silent. We pulled up out side a white block of units about five stories high. Eric grabbed the bags out of the boot. I smiled at how charming he was. We walked towards the building furtherest to the left. I began to hum to myself and Eric suddenly burst out into spasms of laughter. I looked at him like he was insane, which clearly he is. "Were you just humming sex bomb?" He laughed. I blushed and walked a little faster to get away from him. He was suddenly next to me. "SEX BOMB SEX BOMB YOU'RE MY SEX BOMB!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. I leapt onto his back covering his mouth with my hand. When I was sure he wouldn't shout again I pulled my hand away. I was about to jump off when he grabbed my legs holding me to him. I felt like a five year old getting a piggy back.

We rode up the elevator laughing, as soon as we got to the door Eric bent down and got the key me still on his back. The second we were in the house he spun me so I was clinging to his chest instead and crushed his lips onto mine. He opened the door to our bedroom and threw me onto the bed ripping his own clothes off at the same time. "Can't Alcide hear us?" I said shyly.  
"One Alcide would love to hear us. Two he's asleep and three the rooms sound proof." He said pouncing onto me. He slowly slid off the dress with his teeth. I moaned every time his teeth grazed my skin. I pulled him onto me. It was heaven when our cold skin touched. Suddenly playtime was over as he entered me suddenly and forcefully. I moaned, my body was on fire. We went for an hour at least. I suddenly moaned loudly as I climaxed collapsing onto him. He released to holding me to his chest. I smiled and kissed his cheeck softly. I got out of bed to put my silk night gown on. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the noise of Eric bumping around the room. I rolled over blinking twice to wake up. Eric was attempting to find his suit. "You ripped it remember?" I smirked. He smiled at the memory. The next second he was in the bed with me kissing my neck. When I glanced down there was a necklace saying I love you hanging around my neck. The 'I love you' was written in diamonds. A little bloody tear came out of the corner of my eye. I kissed him on the mouth passionately. When I broke off I said, "I love you to." He smiled fondly at me. "Since you're a bit slow I though I'd spell out who pink was about." He chuckled. I got up and went to the cuboard to get the dress I was wearing tonight out. In its place was a beautiful purple gown. It was a V-neck that went down to just above the belly button, and a thight split that went up to my waist. I turned and stared at Eric in shock. He winked at me. "Try it on," He said smirking. I slipped it on, and it fit like a dream. I turned giving Eric the full few. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Do I look alright?" I said nervously. "No you don't" He said angrily. My face fell. "You look perfect." I beamed at him. I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. I came out to see Eric about to his hair. "Wait." I said appearing by his side. "You always slick your hair back, could I do it for you? Just for tonight." I asked. He nodded and sat infront of me. I got some hair gel and rubbed it between my hands. I ran my hands through his hair pushing and pulling individual pieces. When I was done he looked as amazing as ever. "Hey I like it." He said running his hand down my cheek.

I walked into the kitchen to see Alcide eating a sandwitch which he almost choked on when he saw me. When he was settled he said, "Wow you look great. Theres some true blood in the fridge if you want some." I thanked him and went over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of A positive and popping it into the microwave. Fifteen seconds later it beeped. I grabbed it and took a deep swig just as Eric came out his aura a dark grey meaning sadness and panic. I stopped drinking and rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" I said worried. I dismissed it with a shake of his head. "Ready when you are love." He said facing me. I took his hand as we walked out, I waved to Alcide and he waved back. We rode the elevator down in akward silence.

We slid in the car and by the time we hit half way to club dead I cracked. I had it with him being so tense and jumpy. "What the fuck is your problem?" I growled. He looked at me like hew was going to rip my head off. I tensed with fear as he glared at me. "What gives you the right to talk to me in that tone! I am your maker!" He thundered just as we pulled up to a red light. I opened the door and got out of the car and began walking back to the appartment. He got out of the car to catching up to me in a second. "I'm sorry," He said fakely. I turned and scowled at him. "Screw you Eric you fake son'o'bitch." I snarled. He pinned me against a tree growling. He dropped me just as suddenly. "I'm really am sorry." He said sincerly. I rolled my eyes and marched towards the car. I got in with my arms crossed angrily. He got in sighing. After five minutes my anger faded. Eric must of sensed this because he lifted his arm to me. I snuggled underneath it hugging myself closer to him.

A few minutes later we arrived at club dead. As soon as we walked in the door Russel was beside us. "Ah miss angel and Mr. Lucas how grand for you to join us." He said. "Let us waste no more time here my husband Talbot has prepared a three course meal." He smiled ushering us out. A man opened the door for our limo smiling, I smiled right back at him. Eric and Russel spoke to each other in another language the whole way. Just to pass time I imagened what they were saying.  
"Eric I wet myself." "Russel those are your last pair of pants!" "Oh no I need new ones!" "Man Jessie gives me a boner!" "Me to!"  
"Hey mate back off, your gay." I burst out laughing at my immature game. They both turned and looked at me like I was a bear in a clown suit. Terrorfied but fucking hilarious. I stopped laughing but smiled like a loon until we got there. Another man opened our limo doors waiting for us to get out. As we got onto the lawn Russel said, "Alright Northman you've lived up to your side of the bargain. You can go." Just then Erics arm slid around my waist throwing me to Russel who caught me and cuffed me with silver. I dropped to the ground shrieking in agony. Eric walked calmly over to me and smirked. "Honey don't be suprised the only person Eric loves is Eric. You were nothing but a little whore to fill in time with and by trading you I protect Pam, Sookie and I so all's well that ends well. How but a little kiss for old times sake." He purred. I writhed in pain from the silver cuffs. He went to place lips on mine but I turned away from him. Then he grabbed my face and forced his lips to mine. I shut my body down and didn't respond at all until he was finished. As soon as his lips left mine I knee'd him as hard as I could in the balls. After a second of pain on his face he walked away. "Eric please don't leave me here! Eric I love you please! Even if you leave me here I'll never stop loving you! Eric please!" I shrieked and sobbed. I reached after him as he dissapeared into the darkness. I wailed and called his name again and again. The silver burned like fire sending me into new screams and shrieks. "Welcome to your new home sweet heart..." Russel said menacingly.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; New home:

The pain that was flowing through me was intense. My chest heaved as I sobbed. I writhed against my cuffs, the noises leaving my mouth weren't natural, they were a cross between a shriek and a wail. "Please let me out of these cuffs! I have no where to run, my maker just abandoned me! Please Russel!" I screamed. He looked at me sceptically. He slowly opened the cuffs leaving me gasping in relief. "Go clean your self up I will not show you to Talbot looking like this." He said firmly. I nodded and scanned the area for a place where I could do this. "Theres a bathroom in that house over there. That will be yours by the way." He said perking up on the last sentence. I tried to fake a smile but it came out as a grimace. I walked off towards the two-story house without another word.

When I reached the front door I relised it was locked. I glanced around for the key and saw it dangling above my head, I grabbed it and jammed it into the lock. I glanced down and noticed a doggy-door. I laughed but it came out as more of a gurgle than a laugh. I walked into the house and looked around it. It was stunning. The whole place was white and polished a (what I hope was fake) tiger skin and grand rugs, beautiful statues among other things. I found the bathroom quickly as it was the first door I came across. I was startled by the creature staring back at me when I looked in the mirror. My face was stained red, my stance so tense you'd need a hammer to knock me out of it. My hair in snarls around my face and my eyes, savage, fearful and slightly dead. I took my dress off and checked it for stains but it was remarkably clean. I cleaned my face until it was original colour. There was make up and hair products all over the counter for me. In tweny minutes my outside was looking normal but my inside was screaming. How? How could he physically turn a stong confident beauty into a shaking loathing mess. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again but I blinked them back hastily. I slid my dress on carefully and ajusted myself. I suddenly felt a dull ache in the bottom of my stomach. I walked speedily towards the kitchen looking for trueblood. I opened it to find lots A- my second favourite. I warmed it up and shook it to make sure there was no warm spots. As I pressed it to my lips my fangs extended. My hunger died away as I finished the bottle. I was made up, dressed and fed so I plastered a fake smile and went back to Russel. "You look wonderful my dear." He smiled.

He led me into the mansion which was gorgeous to say the least. "Talbot come look at your new barbie doll!" Russel shouted up the stairs. I was actually a little offended to be compaired to a slutty blonde doll but there was no point in starting a fight. In an instant Talbot was at the bottom of the stairs beaming at me. "Devine absolutly divine." He smiled. He circled me as if I were a dog in a show and he was the judge. "Good features, strong bones, excellent lines and curves about her.." Wonderful glossy coat I sarcastically finished in my head. "She's beautiful and all dear but why did you turn her there are many beautiful girls in this world?" Talbot asked curiously. Russel raised his brows at me indicating to show Talbot my talent. I shrugged the dress of and my undewear and shifted. His eyes widened in shock. "Amazing." He said breathlessly. I walked over to him and layed at his feet. He bent down and run his hand through my fur uncertainly. I shifted back getting dressed quickly. He continued to stare in amazement. "She's a keeper isn't she my love." Russel murmered to Talbot. "Come let us eat you must be hungery and we will discuss what your rules and jobs are." I followed them into the dining area. There were three bowls of what I presumed to be blood sitting on the table for us. I sat down and picked up a spoon eagerly tucking into my dinner.

"You will work daytime guarding the mansion. You will be in charge of all our weres. We will keep you fully stocked on true blood, we will buy you anything your little heart desires to keep it happy and Talbot will buy you clothes. You will have to stay for atleast ten years and then you are free to choose whether to stay or not, However if you bring me a girl named Sookie Stackhouse you can go, no questions asked." I nodded at him absorbing all the information. I grinned. "So if I said I want a lamborghini you would..?" He grinned back at me.  
"Have one sitting in the driveway the next morning." I rolled my eyes. I suddenly remembered I had no clothes with me. "Um how soon can we go get some clothes for me? I don't even have sleepwear, underwear or anything to wear tomorrow. Talbots eyes shifted to Russles with pleading in them. "Fine Talbot take her just stop with eyes." Russel said bitterly. "I'd rather just borrow some clothes for the night. I'm really not up for shopping just yet." I said wearily. Russel nodded and whistled. A young vampire girl ran into the room. "Felicia my dear find miss Merlotte some clothing, sleep wear under wear and something for tomorrow." He said charmingly. Ten minutes later she returned with some clothes for me. "Can I go to bed now." I asked politely.  
"Of coarse. Your room is light tight so you don't need a coffin." Talbot replied sweetly. I left silently with the clothing in my arms. As soon as I reached the bed I began to cry my heart out. I changed into the blue silk nighty and climbed under the king size covers curling my self into a ball and falling asleep.

I woke up at eleven o'clock in the morning, I slipped in the shower. I loved the feeling of the warm water against my skin, it relaxed all my tensed muscles. I turned the water off regretfully not bothering to get dressed but shifting instead. I wasn't hungery yet and the kitchen wasn't light tight so I decided to skip breakfast. The 'I love you necklace hung around my neck even if it's not true for him it was for me. I ran out my little doggy door to find a bright yellow lamborghini parked on the grass. Alcide was leaning against it. I let out a happy bark when I saw him and trotted over. He bent down and patted me on the head. "Yours?" He asked smirking. I tilted my head and nodded. He was clearly impressed. "Russels hired me for the day to show your what you're supposed to do. There will be a young man there and he'll do the talking all you have to do is order the wolves around and scare the shit out of any one that comes to the gate." I nodded once to show him I understood. He looked at my neck seeing the shining necklace. His face pulled into a sympathetic frown. But I was distracted by a small rabbit hopping across the lawn. My tail twitched as I tried to contain the urge to chase but I couldn't hold it any longer. I shot after it like a bullet. My paws pounded against the grass as I sprinted. A series of energetic barks escaped my jaws as I ran chasing it. I lunged but my turn was to sharp causing me to lose balance at roll off side ways. I got up and ran back to Alcide shaking violently from side to side getting any dirt off. He tried to look at me sternly but a smile cracked onto his face. "Well I'm gonna shift so this conversation isn't so one sided." He suddenly stripped off infront of me. Whoo-boy what a sight but I turned my head to avoid looking. He smiled then the next second a black wolf that was much larger than I was standing beside me. He had the typical yellow shifter eyes. He faced me with a wolfy grin. My barks of laughter could be heard for miles, that was the most ridiculous expression I had ever seen a wolf do. 'Let's go.' Hold on was I hearing his thoughts? 'Am I hearing your thoughts Alcide?' I tried thinking at him. I had never been around another were that was turned as I wasn't a part of any pack. 'Yeah it's a wolf thing.' He thought back. We ran towards the gate at top speed.

I came to hault right next to him and glanced up at the young man. "Jessie?" He asked looking between us, I nodded at him. "Ok you'll be sitting on this pillow if any one come to the gate you growl menacingly and that will keep any one from inviting them selves in." I laid on the pillow and Alcide sat beside me wagging his tail. I moved over so he could share the pillow with me. He flopped down and began to pant. About an hour later a woman came to the gate I leapt up and growled harshly, my fur standing up as I snarled. The guard grabbed me by my scruff and lifted me off the ground. I whined in pain and Alcide snarled angrily at him. "That is the queen of Louisianna's day person show some respect." The guard growled dropping me. As soon as my paws hit the grass I bolted behind Alcide. The human had a bored look on her face. "The queens coffin will be arriving shortly. " she drawled. 'Alcide come to my house I wanna test something.' I thought at him. He started running as I chased after him. We arrived at my front door. 'Turn around I'm going to shift.' Panic filled his eyes. 'It's ok if I start to burn I'll just shift back.' I thought reassuringly. He turned hesitantly. I felt my body tremble as I shifted back.

I stared at my skin and there was no burning. I gasped in pure joyful shock. Alcide turned and shifted back. "Alcide!" I hissed. He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm a were I have seen many were women naked you shouldn't be ashamed." I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I dashed inside getting some clothes. I came outside to see Alcide lounging on the grass fully dressed. I had a pale blue silk shirt and some royal blue jeans. The sun didn't hurt me but gave my skin a kind of numb sensation. "Well aren't you full of suprises," He smiled. We walked together with our arms linked all the way back to the guards box. The guards name was Trevor. Huh. I thought it was more along the lines of ass hole silly me. "Who's she?" He said sharply. "I'm Jessie the wolf you just met." I replied. He looked confused and irritated. "But Russel said you were vampire and only your wolf form can go into the sun." I shook my head. "What ever it's your shift anyway." He muttered striding away from where he was seated.

"You know I'm only here for today?" Alcide said sadly. I nodded my face pulling into a frown. It was about ten minutes from dark now. "Would you like to come shopping with me and Talbot tonight? It would make me feel better to have your opinion on the clothes he picks." He looked torn. "I'll come but I will probally leave early." "Alright."

As soon as the sun set Russel came out to greet us. "Alcide how pleasent to see you. And my dear you're looking much better." He said fakely. "Won't you come in there's food and blood in there and Talbot want's to get going so you two can shop." He said rolling his eyes.  
"Is it ok I invited Alcide on our shopping trip? Thank you for the car by the way." I forced a smile onto my face.  
"Of coarse it is, and your most welcome." We walked inside to find Talbot sitting at the table eating what I thought to be blood ice-cream. Talbot got up and pulled me into an embrace with out warning. "Alcide." He nodded. There was a large glass of blood on the table for me and a big bowl of spaghetti for Alcide. We tucked in quickly as Talbot was hurrying us up. As soon as we were done Talbot brought his car to the front door. I had a silent laughing fit as did Alcide. Talbot signalled for us to get in impatiently. I slid into the shiny BMW beside Alcide. "Any favourite shops m'dear?" Talbot asked politely. "I usually just wear short-shorts and tanktops." Talbot sighed rolling his eyes. We pulled up outside a designer denim store I couldn't even pronounce. Talbot went straight to the shorts area. "What size?" He asked scanning through the racks.  
"Six" I replied. Talbot pulled out nine different pairs of short and went straight to the counter. "Shouldn't I try them on?" I asked confused.  
"Trust me if your a six they'll look amazing."

We left the store and continued to a pink fancy shop with a french name. "Size?" He asked again, this time we were in the shirt area.  
"8." He raised an eyebrow and I pointed to my breasts they rarely fit into a shirt. He pulled out the checkered shirts that ended above the belly button and two white singlets that looked more like sports bras. "Try those on with the shorts." He instructed. I had them on in about 25 seconds and came out of my change room. Alcide got lets just say very enthusiastic about my out fit. "Wow." He muttered I turned around to give them the full view. The bottom of my ass hung out the bottom of my shorts a little and the shirt showed alot of belly because it was more like a cropped jacket that Talbot told me how to wear. You put the singlet (bra) on and then the checkered shirt and tie it in a knot. We were all finished clothes shopping about an hour later. Alcide left and me and Talbot walked back to the car. When we were in sight there was an extremely familier tall man leaning agaist the BMW... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :) this is just a build up chapter so short and sweet. For those of you who don't know who Quinn is, he is the major hottie (loves the blonde bitch aka Sookie) in the southern vampire mystery books and if you haven't read them I recommend you do especially if you're team Eric ;) Chapters will be less frequent soon because, joy unbound SCHOOL STARTS :/ but I will try my hardest to keep them regular. Thank you to all you people who subscribe and favourite but most of all to my reviewers you mean the world to me next chapter I'm putting every one who reviews name in each of my next chapters in all my different stories. :) :)

With love White Wolf.

Chapter six; Fires and fights:

"Quinn!" I shouted happily. He cocked his head to the side trying to figure out who i was. In a heartbeat I was right in front of him. "Jessie?" He asked not believing his eyes. I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug, lifting my off the ground and twirling me in a circle. As he put me down he inhaled deeply suddenly smelling the vampire on me. His eyes widened. "But how?" He sputtered.

"I was attacked and raped by some weres and a vampire turned me because i was almost dead. I can still shift and there's enough were in me to let me go into the sunlight." I said in one quick breath. He looked as shocked as if someone had hit him upside of the head with a frying pan. "Oh I'm sorry Talbot, me and Quinn's' sister used to be the closest friends back in Florida and me and Quinn were pretty good mates." Talbot inspected Quinn from the top of his shaven head all the way down his muscular body to his huge black boots and he liked what he saw. "The queen is up and about and is very annoyed so Russel sent me for you two." Quinn said dipping his head at Talbot. Talbot put on his "sexy" face and climbed in to the car. "Well pup your very different than the last time I saw you." Quinn muttered to me. I slid into the font seat next to Quinn. With in minutes Quinn and me were laughing about the time Frannie fell into a huge ditch while trying to prove how fast she was. We pulled into the main gate stopping briefly to talk to a guard. "Quinn do you want to come and have a coffee at my place?" I asked shyly. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Just give me twenty minutes to talk to Russel. Ok?"

"Sure."

I hopped out of the car and sprinted towards my house just for fun, running came so easily to me now. As soon as I was inside the door I ran to my bed throwing down my fifteen shopping bags and picking out my shortest shorts. I found a red-checkered shirt and a white cropped singlet and threw them on. I continued to the bathroom and redid my make up and hair. Only eight minutes had passed so I decided I'd cook something for Quinn. I found some ingredients for pancakes and mixed them up throwing them into a frying pan. I looked in the fridge and found some bacon and three eggs so I cooked them as well. As everything was cooking I chucked on the coffee and pulled out the sugar. I was plating everything up just as Quinn walked through the door. "Hey," I said smiling. "I didn't know if you were hungry so I cooked just in case."

"Thanks I'm really hungry." He said emphasizing really. As I came out from around the high bench top Quinn's aura turned to lust. The bottom of my ass cheeks hung out a little and it showed my belly not to mention the fabric (lack thereof) covering my breasts. I walked around with his plate and coffee in hand and placed them on the table for him. He tucked in right away as I went to heat up a bottle of blood. He talked very little because Quinn seemed to be enjoying his food. When he was done he leaned back and said, "Dam can you cook girl!" I smiled happily at the compliment. "So how long is your contract with Russel?" He asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Ten years or until I catch this girl Russel wants." He raised his eyebrows prompting me to go on. "A girl named Sookie Stackhouse apparently she's a telepath." Quinn's back stiffened. "I have to go!" He said abruptly, jumping to his feet.

"Um.. Ok. Bye." I said waving at the door he just ran out of. I walked up the stairs slowly the day's events pressing down on me. I threw myself on to the bed preparing myself for the intense misery to flood through me but instead a wave of affection and adoration rolled through me out of no where and I couldn't do anything but picture Eric's face. It felt like some one was embracing me and patting my hair soothingly but I was undoubtedly alone in the room. I glanced down to see my 'i love you' necklace shining as bright as ever. I died for the day with a grin on my face...

Quinn's' P.O.V:

I ran from her house to my car. I had to get to Bon Temps to warn Sookie. The whole drive the images of her fighting in pits flashed into my mind. Russel made me watch them for reasons that remain unclear to me.

'She walked in to the ring in her human form. She was in little bike shorts and a cropped white singlet, her brown hair falling in to messy curls down to her waist. The crowd cheered like rabid monkeys when she circled the ring. "Now presenting the Were you've been waiting for... Vanessa Sprite!" The commentator shouted down the mike. Suddenly the hatches opened and three vampires ran out. She smiled which would of stopped their hearts if they hadn't stopped beating centuries ago. The red headed female approached first. Jessie's lips curled around her teeth as the vampire's fangs descended. Jessie waited patiently for the vampire to meet her. As the vampire got close she grabbed her by the hair and swinging her like a rag doll. She quickly tore off her head and threw the vampire to the ground waiting for the others to attack. They attacked her working as a team and attacking her from the sides but she spun quickly meeting the black males face with her heel and following in with a summersault to land straddling his back. With a sharp twist of his neck his head became dislodged from his body, blood spraying onto Jessie. The other vampire attempted to lunge but She was quick as rattle snake, lunging and catching him by the throat in mid air. Ten seconds later the fight was over and she just walked out.'

I blinked back to the present and stepped my foot on the gas. Half an hour later I arrived in Bon Temps heading down Humming bird road. The lights were still on as I approached the house. I pulled up outside and walked to the front door giving three sharp knocks. She opened the door happy to see me. "Quinn!" She smiled jumping up and hugging me enthusiastically. "Hey Babe." I said not able to match her enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" She asked worry clouding her face. "Babe Russel's put his dog on you." She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "Russel's put a warrant out saying he'll realise this girl if she brings you to him. Your not going to Mississippi any time soon are you?"

"No I didn't plan to. What's the name of the were girl after me?"

"Jessie." Suddenly Eric was pinning me against a wall by the throat. I hissed at him.

"What did you just say cat?" He said coldly.

"My were friend Jessie is after Sookie." I replied just as coldly. Eric let a scream of frustration out.

"Why?" He growled.

"What the fuck is your problem Fanger?"

"She's my progeny and was my lover and the ONLY thing in this whole fucking world I give a dam about and Russel's using her!" He growled...

Jessie's P.O.V:

I woke up with tension in me only i had no idea why. I sat up in bed. Today's the big day, all the weres are here today. I got up getting dressed in to my shorts and a polo shirt, which Talbot thought was hilarious because it had a wolf on it. I'm starting to think he's a bit on the mental side. I slipped down stairs warming up a true blood. I honestly liked the taste of it, a lot of vamps didn't. I guess it's like comparing soda water to a thick shake but I wouldn't know because I never had blood. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair also putting on a little make up. I sighed once before running out the door.

As soon as I reached the gate I saw about twenty or so weres all standing in a circle. I walked over confidently and went into the centre of the circle. "I am your new pack master!" I yelled suddenly no one spoke they all just stared until one man burst out laughing. I turned shooting him a cold glare. "What's so funny mongrel?" I growled harshly.

"That you think we're gonna take orders from a little were bitch that's what." He snapped back.

"You were the previous pack master weren't you?" He nodded. I lunged before he could even think I had him pinned to the ground holding him by the throat. "Name?"

"Max." He replied gasping for air. I loosened my grip.

"And who are you to think you may speak to me like that?" He mumbled under his breath. "So the pack can hear you!" I snarled.

"No one!" He yelled.

"Go back to your kennel, I'm sick of you." He got up and walked away. "Any one else care to challenge me?" I called. A large man stepped forwards with a growl on his face.

"Yeah I do you little were bitch." He lunged at me. I bounded over him landing behind him sending a solid kick to his spine. He fell forward but rolled it off to land in an aggressive crouch. He jumped at me again this time aiming for my face, I ducked at the last second sending him flying over me. But he spun mid air managing to land a good punch to my rib. I fought hard not to show how much it had hurt. He tackled me landing on top of me but with a quick roll the fight was over I had my hand at his windpipe, nails digging into the soft flesh. I stood forcing him onto his knees. "Now your my were bitch." I snarled in his ear. "Bow to your pack master!"

"I'd rather die."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. He nodded. I extended my fangs and ripped out his throat, all the weres gasped. His lifeless body fell to the ground. "Any other objections? No? Good. Get back to your stations I'll be coming around so I can decide my second in command." They all hurried off. Through out the day I walked to every weres area deciding on the were Matt as my second. I walked to the gate and did a loud whistle; with in a minute all the weres were in front of me. I walked in front of the large black wolf 'Matt' and placed my hand on his large shoulder. I smiled fondly at him I grabbed the dog tags out of my back pocket and clipped it around the back of his neck while crouching down. "You earned these." I whispered. He puffed out his chest proudly. The sun was starting to set so I knew the vamps would be up and about soon. I dashed back to my house to get changed from these dirty clothes. I skipped to my wardrobe grabbing a little pink cotton dress. It showed to much thigh and cleavage but I loved it, I finished the out fit with a pair of pink pumps.

I danced in with my usual grace to see dad and uncle Tommy sitting on the sofa, my muscles locked in place as I froze staring at them. Tommy's' face lit up with a bright smile as did dads. "Oh my god!" I gasped. Dad leapt up throwing his arms around me. Tears streamed endlessly down my face as I rapped my arms around his chest. A sob racked through my body. I was so confused. I felt scared, happy, sad and angry all at once. Tommy joined us in the hug. I realised them when Russel cleared his throat. "Talbot and I have business to attend to for the next few nights. Good bye Barbie." He smiled showing a little fang. Message read loud and clear Russel. A definite warning if I tried to run there'd be a punishment. Barbie was the slightly offensive nickname he had taken to calling me.

"I'm so sorry!" Dad blurted. I put my head on his chest to show him all was well. For three hours Dad, Tommy and I talked, hugged and shed tears. At one o'clock Dad left because he had to keep Merlottes going but Tommy was coming to stay with me for a couple of days. I grabbed my uncle's hand and lead him to my house. He ogled at my car as I opened the door. I turned and smiled. "You can have it if you want. Russel would buy me another in a heart beat." Tommy's' eyes lit up like a kid opening their Christmas presents. "Seriously?" He half shouted. I nodded.

"Come on in you'll get a cold." I chided gently. I showed him his room. As soon as Tommy was settled I hopped into the shower. After fifteen minutes I was washed and ready for bed. Nothing could keep me awake after that...

Quinn's P.O.V:

I walked over to Jessie's house about eightish to apologise for the other night when I saw huge clouds of thick black smoke blowing off the building and loud shouts. I ran with super human speed over to there to see huge orange flames licking the side of the house. "JESSIE PLEASE WAKE UP!" I heard a man scream. I tried to open the door but it was locked, with one swift kick the door burst off its hinges and to the other side of the room. I ran following the loud screams. There Jessie was in her little pink play boy bunny shorts and singlet. But horny was the last thing I felt when I saw her thrashing like a fish on a hook screaming Eric with blood dripping from her eyes. "Get out of here!" I shouted and the young man. He ran as fast as he could out the door. I ran to her side and tried to wake her, she had long burn marks up her body. After a few seconds I just picked her up bolting for the door when suddenly a huge burst of flames were blocking our way. "This might hurt." I whispered in her ears, she just continued to thrash and scream in my arms. With that I leapt out the second story window landing on the balls of my feet. She had a large shard of glass in her arm and i had a small one above my eyebrow. I ripped the glass out of the two of us and layed her down gently on the grass. She continued to thrash and wail until there was a sudden burst of light so intense it hurt my eyes. When I finally recovered she was laying there limp...


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry everyone Eric will be coming back as a main soon enough :) I do not own true blood or the southern vampire mysteries but I calls dibs on Eric, Jason, Alcide and well all of them except Bill (cause he's a dick.) And guys come on if you can be bothered to favourite like so many of you are (really grateful) drop a review, they make me so happy and really make me write faster so please? Pretty please? :)

Xox White Wolf ^-^

{ ' . ' }

Chapter 7; Oh shit:

Quinn's P.O.V:

I stared at her limp body. It was like a sucker punch to the stomach, I just didn't see it coming. I gathered her up into my arms and held her unsure of what to do when I saw the young guy run towards us. "What happened?" He yelled. I tried to make the words leave my mouth but it was just silent movements, nothing came out. He strode over giving me a decent slap to the face. "Uh. We jumped out the window and then I layed her down carefully, then there was the brightest light I've ever seen and she stopped thrashing' and went limp." His face scrunched in confusion.

"Oh my god!" I jumped at his sudden out burst. "Sam told me vampers have a really deep bond to their kids so that when a time the other is in great danger they can transfer their strength through the bond making the other a hell of a lot stronger. So when he is out of danger the energy shifts back." I looked at him absolutely stunned.

"Who's Sam?"

"Oh. He's my brother and her dad." He replied. I nodded

"So she'll just snap out of it when he's ok?" I asked a little frightened.

"Yeap." He sat down next to me on the soft grass as the fire fighters pulled up. With in minutes the fire was out and people were starting to leave. A paramedic came up questioning about Jessie but a quick bare of mine and (now learned to be) Tommy's teeth sent him waddling off in the other direction. About half an hour later the place was empty leaving me with Jessie in my arms and Tommy. "She gave me her Lamborghini ya' know?" He said proudly. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I know she's nuts but she said Russel will buy her a new one. There's something about this kid isn't there? I hate vampers but I'm willing to make deals and associate with them just for her." I nodded whole-heartedly. She really was something different.

Jessie's P.O.V:

I walked up to my bedroom with a true blood in my hand. As soon as I layed on the bed I saw a bunch of images of Eric fighting Russel. And Eric was going to lose. Suddenly I was plunged in to darkness, engulfed by the images. Every time Eric got the one up on Russel, Talbot would rip him off. Eric wasn't strong enough for Russel by himself let alone with Talbot. I knew Russel was fucking with Eric, letting him think he was in control. Then it was all over, Russel had Eric by the throat, fangs inches away from his adams apple when I felt all the strength drain out of me and disappear down the bond. Eric threw Russel off him with a super-vampire effort. Our strength and skills combined made a lethal combination. Even Talbot joining they were no match for Eric as he danced out of the way of each attack using my grace and speed, then suddenly breaking one of their bones using his strength and skill. In a blink Russel and Talbot straightened from their crouches and bid him farewell like they were just drinking tea with him! Then all my energy filled me back up leaving my gasping for air. I blinked away the darkness to see the worried faces of Quinn and Tommy.

I was about to thank them when I felt a lurch in my stomach with in a split second I was off of Quinn's lap and vomiting blood on to the grass. I felt some one pull the hair away from my face. Another fifteen minutes rolled by as my stomach emptied its contents. When the nausea stopped suddenly with out even a headache just, poof. I got up uncertainly but felt fine. Tommy and Quinn were at my flanks in case I fell. "I really am fine. You don't need to worry." I said trying to reassure them.

"Fine? Fine? You were thrashing like no mans business and woke up vomiting blood. Vamps. Don't. Puke!" Quinn boomed. I whipped around to glare at him; the amount of rage building inside me was ridiculous. "Fuck off!" I screeched at him. I turned sobbing running towards the mansion. As soon as I walked through the door I began giggling bursting into full side gripping laugh. Matt was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey how are y-" He stopped because I sobbed again. What the fuck! He came up and awkwardly rapped his arms around me. "Shh it's ok. I'm here shh." He soothed. I curled around my arms around his waste.

I felt the sadness ease away so I slid away from him. "I ruined your shirt." I said apologetically. He smiled a lop sided grin. I never noticed how stunning Matt really was. He was only in his late teens maybe early twenties. Shaggy brown hair styled like all the other guys. Big brown eyes and a square jaw. Also a body that could make you melt. The only man I thought Matt came second to was Eric and with his angelic looks it was a pretty close competition. He slowly eased his lips towards mine testing my reaction. I stayed still waiting for him to make the distance between our lips. His hot lips were a welcome change from Eric's cool ones. His hands fumbled around my body desperately trying to bring us closer and at that moment there was nothing I wanted more. His hand knotted in my hair forcing my lips harder onto his. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waste, not afraid of hurting him and he was being anything but fragile with me. I could feel how happy Matt was getting about this kiss because of the tent was pressing through my little playboy bunny stretch shorts. He threw me down on the couch and laid on me grinding in all the right places. "Ah-hem" We heard someone cough. We fumbled off each other awkwardly to see Russel frowning down at us. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"I pay you to work not get in to your pack masters pants." He said harshly facing Matt. Matt stood up and left without another word. I turned to him with angry eyes.

"You have no right to say who's pants I can get in and out of!" I yelled. His fangs extended.

"In my house you can bet your bony ass I can. What the hell happened to yours?" He hissed.

"I left the oven on and it burned down." He threw his arms in the air exasperated.

"There's a little two room cottage in the back paddock go there before I rip your head off." he yelled. I snarled but took off towards the door. As soon as I felt my feet touch the grass I felt a wave of nausea roll over me again. I dropped to my knees as blood came up my throat. I could have sworn I felt someone patting my hair soothingly. I turned between the heaving of my stomach and saw no body. I turned back to the grass as I vomited again. I began to feel very weak; I was vomiting more blood than I had drunk. I felt my body slump to the side before I fell unconscious.

I woke up in a warm bed. It was pitch black but I could make out the silhouette of a dark figure perched on the end of my bed. It turned to me when it noticed I was awake. I leaned over clicking the lamp on to see it was Quinn. "I'm real sorry Quinn." I mumbled.

"You've got us all worried Pup. The vomiting. The mood swings. Your belly seems to have a bump in it. Jess, we think you're pregnant." I could have sworn my jaw hit the ground.

"Quinn your out of your god dam mind! I'm a vamp they can't get knocked up."

"That just it your not all vamp! Your body is capable of changing because there's some were left in you. And Sam said he's got a little fairy in him and that's probably responsible for you not turning full vamp." He said taking a deep breath.

"So I-I'm really pr-pregnant?" His face looked like stone.

"Dr Ludwig's down stairs she'll come up as soon as I go down and she'll run some tests." He strode out the room with out another word. I layed back on the pillow but quick as blink Ludwig was beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

"Good. I need you to lift up your shirt." I lifted it up for her. "This will be very hot. It's not like other ultrasound gels, this is for trolls but your skin is as hard and thick as a troll so we have to use this one." As soon as she spread it, it felt like I was on fire. She pressed a little machine to my stomach. She rubbed it around on my belly, looking at the little screen. "Well your pregnant alright. That baby looks like its one month old and you've already got a baby bump." I froze. My muscles just locked into place. About three minutes later I had enough strength to turn to her. "Can you tell who's it is?" She nodded.

"Definitely a vampers." I wasn't sure if I was relieved or scared shitless.

"Could I borrow your phone?" She handed it to me wordlessly and walked out the door.

I dialled the number for Fangtasia. "You've reached Fangtasia- the bar with bite." A woman's voice rang. Pam.

"I would like to speak to Eric Northman." There was a little silence and then.

"Who's speaking?" I heard his voice ring down the phone; tears began to fall as soon as the melodic words left his mouth.

"Eric it's me, Jessie." I heard a suddenly choked noise on the other end. "Look I'm pregnant." Bold was the best way to go with Eric but maybe that was a little to bold.

"M-mine?" I had never heard that nervous stutter in his voice.

"Yes."

"Look I can't explain now because I'm sure Russel we be there any second so I'll just say this. I love you and I will protect you." And with that he hung up. My body broke out into long, hard, choked sobs. I heard loud footsteps coming up towards my room. Russel strode in with a scowl. "Pregnant?" He hissed. I did one stiff nod. "Then I will forgive you for this one time of calling him."

"You can't have the child Russel." I growled.

"Of coarse. You both are very safe with me. Call him again and there will be consequences, understand?" I nodded. He turned on his heel and strutted out.

"Dr Ludwig!" I shouted down the stairs. When I heard her footsteps coming I hopped back into bed.

"Yes child?"

"You haven't given me any information. Due dates? Girl? Boy?"

"Ah yes well to early to see the sex of the baby but due date just under a month." I shot up like a rocket.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"It will mature fast. Even after birth it will but by eighteen of it's years the human part will be gone and only were and vamp remain causing it to stop aging." I stuttered. One month. One month. I tried to send Eric the message through the bond but if it did work there was no message response. I dozed off shortly after only to wake up and see Tommy packing his bags. "Where are you going?" I asked softly.

"I gotta get back to work and you seem to need some alone time." He came up and hugged me gently. "I'll send Sam up you probably need to tell him you pregnant." He said pregnant bitterly. "I'll miss ya." I said frowning. He got the last bag and marched out the door.

"Bye." He called. I mumbled bye under my breath and decided to go for a stroll.

As soon as I got out side, I stripped off turning in into my beautiful wolf form. My baby bump was VERY noticeable through my white fur. All the wolves were roaming the grounds freely and I trotted past. Each dipped their heads in a bow as I passed. The sun was beating down causing me to pants heavily. I layed down in the shade about to take a nap, when I heard a menacing growl. I turned to see a black wolf launch him self at me, with no time to react I just braced myself for the attack. I glanced up seeing a larger black wolf jumping, colliding into the smaller one. I knew instantly it was Matt, but as the fight began they began to move so quickly that it was an undecipherable blur of black. But it abruptly stopped when the smaller wolf landed on top and began ripping at Matt's throat. I shifted into human form and launched myself at the wolf. I caught him, wrapping my arms around his throat and legs around his waist. He landed a good bite to my fore arms before I gripped him tighter. With a hard tug I snapped his neck and the thrashing stopped. I shoved his large human body off me and ran to Matt's side. "Matt?" I screamed as he had lost consciences. I pulled his head into my lap and opened my wrist forcing my wrist to his lips.


End file.
